


One Night

by placida_nox



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Hand jobs, because i'm hopeless like that, blink and you miss it dirty talking, rhys likes to interupt axis by doing dirty things, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys decides to make good use of his time off from royal duties and spends a whole night with Axis. He thinks it should be fun, but they both end up having to deal with a lot more than they'd bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this before Emirain announced that they were ending the comic for good but I wanted to post this anyway. And the reason I’m only posting it now is because I’m lazy and it took me a decade to edit.
> 
> For reference, I imagine this taking place in between the time from when they see each other in chapter 4 and when they meet again in chapter 5. Also, the first two sections of this fic are from Rhys’ POV and then the rest is from Axis’ POV.

* * *

 

“You want to pay for an _entire_ night… with Axis?”

Despite the fact that Atros’ face is as expressionless, as always, when he asks the question the disbelief in his tone is more than clear to Rhys.

“Yes,” Rhys smiles back pleasantly. “I have no obligations for the next couple of days so I thought I would take advantage of the comfort of your facilities, and treat myself to a longer visit.”

Atros stays silent for a moment and finally allows the uncertainty to show on his face, even if it only manages to manifest itself in a single, raised eyebrow.

“We would have to change his entire schedule. To do so on such short notice will be quite expensive, Sir Rhys. Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Rhys reiterates, not for a moment entertaining the notion to reconsider his decision when Atros gives him the chance.

Atros’ eyes narrow before he shrugs, unconcerned. “Well, do what you want with him. Though he may be resistant to this arrangement at first,” he warns.

Rhys manages to stop himself from grinning.

“I know.” 

He nods his head in gratitude at Atros one final time before standing up and walking to the door. Just as his hand grips the doorknob, Atros stops him.

“Sir Rhys.”

Rhys looks back at him over his shoulder. Atros rests his elbows on his desk and interlocks his fingers, managing to look even more serious than he did a moment ago.

“I can discount the price in advance… For his behaviour,” he clarifies when he sees Rhys’ brow crease in confusion.

“That won’t be necessary,” Rhys chuckles. “I’ve long since learnt how to keep him in line.” 

He notices Atros’ eyebrows shoot up for a fraction of a second, like the man wasn’t expecting Rhys to phrase his answer like that. The surprised expression is there and gone however before Rhys even blinks, the essence of professionalism settling itself back on the other man’s face.

Rhys finally leaves the room and walks the familiar path to a certain explosive, redhead’s room.

*****

Rhys’ tongue glides up the heated skin from the base of Axis’ growing erection to the tip in a long, teasing lick. When Rhys moves away, Axis groans in frustration where he’s pressing himself into the loose drapes lining the wall.

“Come one more time. For me,” Rhys purrs against Axis’ tensed thigh before his teeth lightly pinch the skin there. He has to hold Axis’ hips firmly in place against the wall when Axis threatens to rock forward to find Rhys’ mouth again despite the words that follow the action.

“I can’t. My dick will probably fall off,” Axis manages to reply through gritted teeth, panting harshly.

To be fair, it’s mostly likely not even been an hour yet and Rhys has managed to make Axis come five times already, so even he can admit he’s impressed with Axis’ stamina. All he’s asking for is just once more. He knows Axis can do it.

“I thought you said you were a ‘tiger’,” Rhys mutters, emphasising the last word with an extra dose of disappointment.

It’s an obvious attempt to provoke him but Axis, being Axis, of course falls for it.

“I _am_ a fucking tiger!” he snaps angrily, glaring down at Rhys with enough fire in his eyes that tells Rhys he’s more than ready to take up the challenge.

“Show me,” Rhys replies with a wolfish grin.

Rhys doesn’t bother giving Axis any sort of warning before he has his mouth back on Axis’ dick, taking it all until the tip of his nose is brushing the skin above Axis’ crotch. Axis inhales sharply and Rhys has to quickly adjust to ready himself for a careless cant of hips from Axis.

Rhys prides himself on how good he is at giving head, whether to a man or a woman. He seems to have a knack for it. And no matter how much he and Axis argue, at least they can agree on that.

He sets a slow pace as he works his mouth, sucking and moving his tongue in all the ways he knows Axis likes. He knows the strategy is paying off when he hears Axis softly mutter “fuck” under his breath, and a hand cups the back of Rhys’ head. 

As can be expected, it takes longer than the previous five times but Rhys is glad when Axis starts showing signs he’s getting closer to his release. The fingers in Rhys’ hair tighten and Axis’ breathing becomes more uneven, his moans louder and more frequent.

Rhys’ lips tighten around Axis slightly and he swirls his tongue around the head of Axis’ cock, wringing a strangled moan from Axis as he draws off him to stand up. Pressing the side of his body against Axis’, his hand finishes what his mouth started. A smile creeps across his lips when it only takes a few strokes of his hand to have Axis coming with a shout a few moments later, his body shuddering from the over stimulation.

Once Axis finishes riding the last waves of his pleasure, he slumps against Rhys who wraps an arm around him in time to keep the shorter man from falling to the ground. Rhys wipes his hand on the drapes behind Axis before helping him across the short distance from the wall to the bed. After he has Axis settled on the bed, who’s half asleep already, Rhys walks around to the other side so he can lie down beside him.

Just as he’s about to pull a blanket over them, Axis abruptly tries to sit up.

“What are you doing?” Rhys asks in confusion. It’s hard to believe how Axis is still managing to stay awake, let alone function at all, after what Rhys just put him through. 

“Can’t fall sleep,” Axis answers, tipping forward as he tries to fight off sleep quite unsuccessfully. “Atros’ll kill me,” he slurs drowsily.

Is Atros such a cold bastard that he can still have even _Axis_ worrying about getting punished when he’s this exhausted?

“Go to sleep. I have you for the whole night, remember?” Rhys counters, pulling at Axis’ arm to try and get him to lie back down again.

“Oh shit yeah,” Axis murmurs quietly before missing the pillow and falling onto Rhys’ bare chest instead.

Rhys can’t be bothered moving him though, mostly glad that Axis is too tired to start complaining about the whole ‘sleepover’ thing again. It’s a relief when Rhys hears faint snoring a few seconds later, and he can’t help the soft laugh that escapes him. Rhys can’t help the immense level of pride, and amusement, he always feels when he’s able to tire Axis out like this.

God willing, Rhys hopes he really will be a courtesan in his next life.

Although he hadn’t come as many times as Axis had, again, he finds he doesn’t care. There hasn’t been a time when he has cared yet. Never has Rhys really found anyone like Axis who he enjoys pleasuring more than making sure he actually gets off every time as well. The sight of Axis being a wet, moaning mess beneath him is irresistible to Rhys, and he likes recreating that picture as many times as he can whenever he visits the Teahouse.

As he remembers the expression, which he can’t figure out how to label yet as anything other than ‘cute’, that Axis usually has on his face whenever he experiences an orgasm, Rhys puts an arm around Axis and kisses the top of his head. Like it’s instinctual. 

He freezes, lips still pressed lightly against Axis’ hair.

What is he doing? Why did he just do that? 

Rhys turns his head to the side, not even wanting to know the answers to those questions. Not right now.

He closes his eyes and tries to get comfortable even though he’s feeling anything but. He focuses on the darkness behind his eyes and forces himself to stop thinking about anything, especially anything to do with Axis. Of course he can’t though. So instead he hopes that by the time he wakes up, he’s forgotten about all the emotions running through his mind right now and the concerning amount of sentiment that seems to be accompanying them.

*****

Before Axis’ brain even becomes fully operational, trying its best to shake off sleep, he rolls out of bed and finds the floor. Face first. He takes a few seconds to grumble and be upset at the carpet, allowing his eyes to open at least halfway, before he gets up and stumbles into the adjoining bathroom. He turns on the tap and watches the water run absentmindedly until he remembers that he went in there to wash his face and drink some water.

The water helps him to clear away the last bit of his sleepy confusion so that when he steps back into his room, his vision easily focuses on Rhys lying in his bed. Axis reels back in shock, hitting his shoulder hard against the doorpost behind him.

“What the hell?!” he hisses in unwelcome surprise, clutching his chest and pretty fucking sure he’s just had a minor heart attack. “And ow, fuck!” he growls when pain flares up in his shoulder.

Axis kicks the doorframe in retaliation before he remembers what made him hurt himself in the first place. Axis turns to glare at Rhys’ sleeping figure. 

What the hell was Rhys still even doing––?

“Shiiiit,” Axis whines, the memory that he’s going to be stuck with Rhys for the rest of the night filling him with dread. He has no idea why the guy is so keen on spending even more time with him. 

Axis knows he may be a sex god but this is getting ridiculous.

How did he even manage to forget about Rhys staying anyway? Well it’s fair to say that he’d been pretty distracted the moment Rhys had walked through the door. Axis barely even remembers Rhys having to remind him about the arrangement again because he’d practically passed out as soon as Rhys had said it.

Maybe he also keeps forgetting because he’s traumatised he has to spend so much time with Rhys and having a selective memory is his way of coping. Having to be around the insane amount of douchebaggery that is Rhys would traumatise anyone.

Okay, he knows he’s over exaggerating a bit. Axis can admit Rhys isn’t _that_ bad.

Axis knows there’s no point in complaining now because it’s not going to change the situation. It does sure as hell make him feel better though.

As he walks back towards the bed, Axis glances quickly at the window. The sun had barely begun to set when Rhys had let himself into Axis’ room and now the moon is glowing high in a clear night’s sky. So he’s managed to catch at least a few hours of sleep to recover from the bloody exhausting session Rhys had decided to put him through. Bastard.

All right, maybe Axis had enjoyed it, _a little_ , but still.

Axis gets back into bed, dragging a pillow towards himself so he can put his head down and face Rhys. And Axis simply watches him. Rhys’ eyes are closed and he’s breathing deeply but it isn’t enough to convince Axis that he’s actually asleep. He should run a few tests just to make sure. 

The first thing he tries is waving a hand in front of Rhys’ face. No response. The second is carefully tapping Rhys lightly on the cheek. Rhys stirs but he still doesn’t open his eyes. Axis decides to take it up a notch.

“Yo Lord Shithead,” Axis calls tonelessly but still gets nothing.

Sighing, Axis leaves Rhys alone. He doesn’t care whether Rhys is really asleep or not, it was just an easy distraction. Now that he’s properly awake, Axis is bored and is itching for something to do. 

Rhys suddenly shivers, catching Axis’ attention. When Rhys wraps his arms tighter around himself for warmth, Axis decides to be nice and throws the blanket back over the both of them. 

Axis stares up at the ceiling for what feels like a decade before he decides to roll onto his side, away from Rhys. If Rhys isn’t planning on waking up any time soon he might as well try and get some sleep too. A few of minutes pass but Axis doesn’t feel any less awake than when he first closed his eyes, in fact, he feels more aware of everything around him. 

Trying to fall asleep doesn’t end up mattering a whole lot when there are suddenly arms around him and he’s being pulled backwards.

“The fuck?” Axis frowns and tries to turn around but Rhys’ arms are keeping him firmly in place. All he gets in return is something sleepily mumbled in his hair.

“Oi!”He tries again, struggling in Rhys’ arms and expecting the other man to let go but finds Rhys’ grip only tightening.

What the hell is Rhys even dreaming about?

“Oh for god’s sake.”

Axis gives up, resolving himself to his fate and closing his eyes. He may not have put up much of a fight but that doesn’t mean Axis won’t punch Rhys for making him be the little spoon when he gets the chance.

There are a few moments of silence… and then Axis hears the laughter.

His eyes open instantly and he freezes in horror, his brain having absolutely no idea how to react or what to do.

“I thought you would have castrated me or something before you would let me do something like this.” 

Having to hear the smugness in Rhys’ voice smacks Axis out of his daze and back to his regular self.

“SCREW YOU ASSHOLE!”

“You’re the one who woke me,” Rhys says incredulously but he’s obviously saying the words with a smile as he holds onto Axis, even after a vicious kick to the shin. “You know,” Rhys continues, ignoring Axis’ insistent struggling, “you’re quite cute when you want to be. You should try it more often.”

To add insult to injury Rhys nuzzles into his hair and kisses the back of his neck with a laugh, making Axis feel like he’s about to explode with rage.

Axis finally manages to rip himself from Rhys’ arms, well technically Rhys lets him go, and he sits up, scooting as far as he can away from Rhys. The blanket falls away from where it had been covering his naked body but Axis doesn’t care, more preoccupied with making sure he’s out of Rhys’ immediate reach. Rhys sits up as well, running a hand through his sleep-ruffled hair to tidy it, and gives Axis a disinterested look as he begins to rant.

“I _never_ want to look cute for anyone, let alone for _you_!” Axis shouts back at him.

“You’re really hurting my feelings, Axel,” Rhys remarks sarcastically.

Since Axis becomes too preoccupied looking around for something to stab Rhys with, he unfortunately fails to notice the dangerous smile spreading across Rhys’ face.

“FUCK YOU––!”

Axis’ insult turns into a startled groan when Rhys is suddenly crowding him against the footboard, which rises up at end of the bed, leaning in close as he wraps a hand around Axis’ dick.

“No, that’s my job,” Rhys murmurs before pressing his lips against Axis’ in, what Axis would hazard to describe as, a tender kiss while his hand starts on Axis with a few lazy strokes.

It should be somewhat embarrassing how quickly he gets hard, but it’s not like Axis has any control over it. It’s kind of amazing how much control he _doesn’t_ have over anything whenever Rhys is around.

Axis lets himself be swept away by the pleasure as Rhys’ hand starts to stroke him more firmly and somehow his forehead ends up resting on Rhys’ shoulder, his hands gripping the top of Rhys’ arms for support. A quiet moan escapes him when Rhys’ hand on him speeds up and he takes one of Axis’ earrings to play with between his teeth. 

After a few long moments pass, where everything is quiet except for Axis’ uneven breathing and the soft sound of skin on skin, Axis opens his eyes to look down at the sight between their bodies. Rhys’ hand is still working on Axis’ dick and Rhys is about to attend to his own waiting erection when Axis sits up and grabs his wrist, stopping him. Rhys doesn’t comment as he lets Axis move his hand to rest back on the bed.

More hesitantly than Axis would care to admit, he gently puts his hand on Rhys’ cock and gives it a few experimental strokes, adamantly avoiding Rhys’ questioning gaze. It feels strange, touching another man like this, and Axis can’t help but frown although he knows it’s not because he doesn’t like it. Maybe he’s trying to concentrate too much.

The sound of Rhys’ voice draws his attention.

“Getting a bit more confident are we?” 

Before Axis can even think of saying anything back, Rhys runs his thumb over the head of Axis’ cock, making Axis hiss and move his hips up into Rhys’ touch. But Axis had seen the mocking smile on Rhys’ face when he’d asked the question, despite what Rhys may have thought, and it isn’t that easy to forget. Rhys’ smile surprisingly doesn’t make him angry, Axis just isn’t up for the teasing right now.

He leans forward until his lips are pressing against Rhys’ neck in almost kiss and he knows Rhys can’t see his face. 

“Shut up. Just shut up for a second,” Axis requests breathlessly and, shockingly, Rhys listens.

You don’t have to be a trained scholar to figure out what to do in this sort of situation, but Axis can’t help but feel unsure and nervous as he attempts to move his hand more confidently on Rhys.

Rhys has the advantage of already knowing how Axis likes it, but Axis has never tried this with Rhys before. He hates how new it feels. Well, he’d be lying if he said this was entirely new to him.

The few hand jobs he’d ever given were when he’d been younger and working on the streets of the city by himself for the first time, when he was still relatively inexperienced. Even back then he did his best to try and avoid male clients, relieved that once he had gotten a proper job in a brothel he’d been allowed to specialise in being with women. 

The irony of having Rhys as his most regular client now isn’t lost on Axis. It can actually make him laugh sometimes if he’s in the right mood. 

Covering the hand Axis has around his cock with his own, Rhys silently teaches Axis the right amount of pressure his fingers should be applying. Teaching him the way he likes to be touched. The least that can ever be said of Axis is that he’s a fast learner.

It doesn’t take long for Rhys to let go with a soft groan, satisfied with the motions of Axis’ hand. Since Rhys is focusing solely on him again, maintaining concentration on Rhys becomes a lot more difficult than Axis would’ve guessed. That doesn’t mean he isn’t paying attention. Axis manages to make Rhys shudder when he gives Rhys a deliberately slow stroke from the base of his cock to the tip, his hand squeezing with slightly more pressure than before.

Rhys moans before leaning forward to hide a soft laugh in the crook of Axis’ neck. “Good. Like that,” he says with an encouraging kiss.

Not that Axis needs the praise, but it’s nice knowing he can do this for Rhys too.

Their movements aren’t synchronised but they quickly fall into a coordinated rhythm nonetheless, just applying their fingers differently to satisfy each other. Jerking off Rhys nearly becomes second nature to Axis, his hand not stopping even though his mind is only really thinking about Rhys’ knowing fingers and his quickening breath next to Axis’ ear.

The moment the heat in his stomach becomes almost unbearable, and his heart is beating so fast Axis is convinced it’s about to stop, Rhys turns his head to hurriedly kiss the side of Axis’ face. He must be close as well. Axis lifts his face up, from where he’d been resting his forehead against Rhys’ shoulder again, to meet the other’s lips. He can hardly give anything to the kiss though since it feels like all the air has left his lungs.

When Rhys’ grip on his cock tightens and starts to move faster, Axis can’t stop the drawn out groan that leaves him but makes sure to speed up his own hand to match Rhys’ new pace. Axis tilts his head back, completely lost in the simple pleasure of Rhys’ heated touch. Rhys’ mouth follows him to press hard, bruising kisses along the edge of his jaw as they reach their climax together. 

They release each other and Rhys leans back, putting some space between them, while Axis hangs his head tiredly. As he catches his breath, Axis stares idly down at the mess Rhys left on his hand. 

“Do you have any towels? Or anything clean?” Rhys asks pointedly, sounding about as out of breath as Axis feels.

Axis rolls his eyes but chooses to ignore the insult to his room, and hygiene, only lazily sticking his middle finger up as he moves toward the edge of the bed, not caring whether or not Rhys actually sees the gesture. He grunts in annoyance as he forces himself off the bed to look for something they can clean themselves off with. Fortunately, there’s a semi-clean shirt in the corner of the room.

Axis wipes his hand and the come off his stomach before walking back to the bed and throwing it to Rhys. He snorts when he catches Rhys scrunching his nose and peering down at the shirt in suspicion but he ends up using it anyway, dropping it on the floor beside the bed when he’s done with it as well. 

As soon as Axis is lying back against the pillows Rhys is sitting next to him, staring down at him through deceptively indifferent eyes. 

“You don’t think you can go back to sleep so soon.”

It’s not even a question. 

“What?” Axis laughs. “Think you can tire me out that easily? Don’t flatter yourself so much asshole,” he retorts with a sneer.

Rhys’ eyes narrow but the expression on his face says he’s anything but offended.

“Well then, I’ll just have to do something that you’ll have no choice but to compliment me for,” Rhys replies, inclining his head to the side as that familiar self-assured smirk clings to the corner of his mouth. 

“Give it your best shot,” Axis says, hiding his dare for Rhys in a small smile as he snakes an arm around Rhys’ neck to pull him down closer.

“Of that I can assure you,” Rhys states simply while returning Axis’ smile.

Axis tries to look unconvinced but when Rhys nips his bottom lip, Axis’ hips arch up towards Rhys on their own, his dick already hardening again in anticipation of Rhys’ promise.

“Yeah well, we’ll see.”

Axis only has the chance to say the words with a quick dismissive shrug before Rhys claims his mouth in a hungry kiss.

*****

When Axis jolts awake for the third time after he and Rhys fall asleep again, he lets out a short shout of frustration. Sleeping shouldn’t be this difficult. The last couple of times he was only awake for a few minutes before he fell asleep again, but now he doesn’t feel tired at all.

“Dammit,” Axis complains with a resigned sigh.

Since he’s officially given up on any hope of sleep for the rest of the night, Axis notices that there’s something putting pressure on his hip.

Lifting the blanket up reveals that Rhys has his arm draped over Axis’ waist, holding him close, and this time Axis senses it’s by accident rather than by Rhys’ malicious design so he doesn’t think much of it.

Out of curiosity, he rolls onto his other side to face Rhys who’s lying in the space behind him. Rhys looks completely unguarded, peaceful even, and Axis realises it’s not an expression he often gets to see on Rhys’ face. _Not_ that he’s feeling sorry for the guy all of a sudden.

After a minute of just looking at Rhys’ face, Axis starts to feel weird, suddenly all too aware of how he almost starts to try and memorise the features of Rhys’ face. An alarm starts to go off in Axis’ head that he’s too close to Rhys so he gently moves Rhys’ arm aside and sits up. The blanket slips down his chest to pool around his waist, making Axis cringe as his skin is exposed to the cool night air, which is yet to lose its bite.

The sheets rustle as Rhys rolls onto his back, his arm stretching out across the pillows Axis’ head just vacated.

“A…s…”

Axis watches in amusement as Rhys frowns and begins to mumble incoherently in his sleep. The smile drops from his face however when he starts to get the feeling that the random noises Rhys made, might not be so random. It may have even sounded like his name.

_‘Is he looking for me?’_

As soon as the stray question crosses his mind, Axis wants to laugh but he stops himself when he hears Rhys’ voice.

“A… Axis…”

The word may be intermingled with a long exhale and barely audible, but with how silent it is, what Rhys said is unmistakable and Axis can’t ignore what he just heard.

“You can stop screwing around, I’m not going to fall for it,” Axis tries, hoping to god Rhys is actually awake and just messing with him again.

But Rhys doesn’t open his eyes. He’s actually asleep this time. 

Axis swallows around the lump his throat and lets his attention be drawn towards Rhys’ hand. It hasn’t moved from where it’s been resting on the pillow but Axis’ eyes catch how Rhys’ fingers seem to be twitching slightly, like he’s trying to make a fist but his hands are too numb.

Axis has no idea why, maybe it’s to see what will happen, but he gives into the unexplainable urge to cover Rhys’ hand with his own. He doesn’t really know what he expected, but he definitely doesn’t expect Rhys to latch onto his hand immediately and try to pull Axis back towards him. 

“What the hell!”

Axis almost falls off the bed when he wrestles his hand out of Rhys’ freakishly strong grip.

“Wake up loser,” Axis says, shaking Rhys’ shoulder forcefully. He never thought he would prefer Rhys awake to when he was asleep.

While Rhys struggles to wake up Axis rubs a hand over his face, as if that can stop him from turning bright red but it’s worth a shot. He’s not even the one who should feel embarrassed, Axis is the one who should be having a field day right now. Rhys would have already been making fun of him it had been the other way around.

Looking at it like that helps Axis’ mood to flip instantly, putting a triumphant smirk on his face instead.

Rhys sits up, still rubbing the bleariness from his eyes. He pauses, eyes narrowing in wariness, when he notices the expression on Axis’ face.

“What?” 

“I know something you don’t,” Axis answers, the grin on his face getting wider with every word he says.

“Really? And here I thought that was impossible,” Rhys says mockingly with a short, derisive laugh.

Axis grabs a pillow and throws it half-heartedly at Rhys but isn’t going to let him spoil this golden opportunity for him to give Rhys shit about something for a change.

“I fucking _knew_ you were sweet on me. You wouldn’t have kept coming back here and choosing me if you weren’t.”

Rhys’ looks blankly at Axis like he thinks he’s gone insane.

“I knew you remembered my actual name,” Axis continues with a laugh.

“What are you talking about,” Rhys pauses before adding vindictively, “ _Alice_?”

“You said my name in your sleep.”

Rhys’ reaction is priceless. His eyes widen in a half surprised, half horrified expression and Axis can’t help but start laughing, wiping real tears from his eyes. The satisfaction he’s getting right now will probably be enough to get him through the rest of the week in a good mood. To his credit though Rhys recovers quickly, giving Axis a venomous look before a haughty one replaces it.

“And your point is?” Rhys asks, his mouth turning up in a sly smile. “It seems like you’re glad that I said it.”

The smile drops from Axis’ face faster than a falling comet and he can feel his cheeks start to heat up again. The fact that he starts stammering at the same time also doesn’t help. Axis doesn’t even get the chance to at least try and come up with some smart excuse that could get him out of this. All of a sudden he’s lying on his back, wrists pinned to the bed, with Rhys on top of him.

How the hell did that turn around so quickly? Axis was actually winning for once!

“So I am right,” Rhys murmurs quietly, almost to himself, slowly leaning down, eyes dropping to stare at Axis’ mouth.

Axis quickly searches for something that might save him, that might distract Rhys, and his eyes choose to fall on the window. The first rays of dawn are creeping over the dark silhouette of the mountains in the distance, starting to fill his room with a pale glow. The moment Rhys’ lips are about to meet his own, Axis turns his head to avoid him and nods towards the window.

“You only paid to have me for the night. It’s technically morning now,” Axis points out, feeling more levelheaded as he turns to look back at Rhys.

Rhys tips his head to the side and decides to give the view a fleeting glance, but only shrugs dismissively. 

“Not quite,” he whispers into Axis’ ear, and Axis hopes Rhys misses the way that makes him shiver, but he knows Rhys notices.

Rhys always sees right through him.

Rhys closes the distance between their lips, not giving Axis another chance to try and win their game. So he’s lost. Again. Goddammit.

Axis quickly forgets about his wounded pride, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to accept Rhys’ eager tongue. The kiss starts to deepen and renewed interest begins to stir inside Axis, the need to tug his hands from Rhys’ grip and grab onto him also becomes too strong to ignore. Rhys doesn’t release his wrists though, punishing Axis’ restlessness with a fiercer kiss and pressing him harder against the mattress leaving no escape.

The increasingly heated moment doesn’t have a chance to last long because Rhys decides to change his mind, abruptly leaning away and freeing Axis’ arms.

“Turn over,” Rhys orders, barely sounding out of breath.

“Why?” 

Axis can acknowledge it’s probably one of the most stupid questions he can ask considering the fact he’s a courtesan and Rhys is his _male_ client, but he’s feeling lightheaded after that kiss and a little confused that Rhys seems to be taking this in a different direction.

“Does it look like I pay you to ask me questions? Do it,” Rhys says impatiently.

“You asshole,” Axis snaps back at him as he rolls his eyes, muttering a small string of profanities as he moves to the head of the bed and turns over onto his stomach.

Axis feels legs bracket his thighs before Rhys sits down gently on the back of his legs. Not really what Axis was expecting to say the least. Curious about what Rhys is planning to do exactly, Axis turns his head as far back as he can. 

“What are you––”

“Shh,” Rhys cuts him off quickly.

“I swear to god I will kick your ass if you’re not careful,” Axis threatens.

“Sure.” 

Just as Axis is about to try and punch the patronising smile off Rhys’ stupid face, Rhys’ hands start soothingly stroking up and down the sides of his body.

“Fine,” Axis grumbles when the sensation instantly relaxes him and he turns his head back to rest against the pillows.

Rhys’ hands glide easily over his skin to lightly trace the lines covering Axis’ lower back. 

Rhys’ hand continues up his back, caressing the tattooed path inked on Axis’ skin until he reaches just over half way up. Axis sucks in a sharp surprised breath as Rhys starts to kiss instead of simply touch. But it’s when Rhys starts to lick his skin that Axis begins to squirm, Rhys’ attention to detail torturing him more than anything else. 

The wish to escape Rhys’ particular brand of scrutiny is not because Axis doesn’t like it, it’s because Rhys is making this feel weirdly more intimate than anything they’ve ever done before.

“Keep still,” Rhys warns, digging his knees slightly harder into the sides of Axis’ waist and grabbing hold of his upper arms.

The longer Rhys holds him down and runs his tongue across Axis’ skin, the more he has Axis’ breath hitching and his stomach twisting in increasing desire. And instead of wanting to escape, all Axis wants is more.

When Rhys bites down on his shoulder Axis tries to stop a moan by hiding his face in the pillow, but the pillow smells like Rhys and that’s the furthest thing from helpful when he’s trying to control himself. 

Axis feels Rhys’ hard cock pressing into the small of his back and finally a long, needy moan leaves his lips. He instinctively pushes his hips back towards Rhys, at the same time creating some friction for his own erection, which is uncomfortably trapped between his stomach and the bed.

Rhys goes back to kissing the remains of the tattoo where it spills onto the right side of Axis’ neck. Axis arches his back, giving Rhys’ hand ample time to reach under him to catch a nipple nimbly between his fingers and start twisting, making Axis cry out in surprise.

“My little kitten,” Rhys murmurs into the back of Axis’ neck, his breath unbearably hot against Axis’ already heated skin.

A part of Axis knows he should be trying to reign in his desire for Rhys, that it’s careless for him to let it show so easily, but Axis is too far gone and enjoying it all too much to care.

He reaches back with one hand and digs his nails into Rhys’ thigh, telling him desperately without words to stop messing around and just fuck him already. And for the second time tonight, Rhys surprises him by actually listening. 

While it’s probably only a few seconds that pass, it feels like an eternity to Axis before Rhys finally presses a couple, slick fingers into him. It’s not like Axis needs the preparation, what they’ve been doing all night has made sure he’s more than relaxed enough but Axis can never say no when Rhys decides to fuck him with his fingers. Axis would of course adamantly deny that anywhere outside of his bedroom.

Axis thrusts his hips back, forcing Rhys’ fingers deeper, and at the same time creating some room so he can touch himself. He must realise what Axis means to do because Rhys roughly turns him over. Axis ends up needing a moment to realise through his pleasure-induced daze that he’s lying on his back, now looking up at Rhys, and confused enough that he’s forgotten about his want for a quick release.

It takes Rhys a couple, mutually frustrating seconds for him to align them properly before he enters Axis, whose body puts up little resistance. Axis can’t figure out whether he wants to sigh in relief or cry out from the pleasure as Rhys gradually fills him, so he settles with a content groan. He expects Rhys to start fast, since Axis thinks it’s clearly what they both want, but all Rhys gives him is an achingly slow pace.

Eventually, Axis starts raking his nails as hard as he can down Rhys’ back, willing to do anything that’ll make the bastard go _faster_. Rhys tugs at his arm until he can grab one of Axis’ hands to thread their fingers together, squeezing tightly, as if he thinks that’s enough to ground Axis, enough to keep him from going insane.

Using his other forearm, Rhys lowers himself down, bringing their faces closer. Rhys drags his teeth gently up Axis’ throat, until he has Axis’ earlobe between his teeth. Axis tries to keep himself from making a sound every time Rhys pushes into him and slowly draws out again, but only ends up panting like he’s trying to fight a fever. 

“You were wrong, you know. You are cute for me,” Rhys says softly in amusement and Axis can feel Rhys’ smile against his skin. “Don’t you know how adorable you look when you blush for me like this?” Rhys whispers into his ear before kissing Axis’ cheek, which is turning an even darker shade of red.

The worst thing is Axis can’t even say anything back because if he opened his mouth the only thing that would come out is probably a moan at this point. Axis untangles his hand from Rhys’ and brings both his hands up to cup Rhys’ face, pulling the other into a desperate kiss.

It’s the only thing Axis can think of to shut him up, he can’t bear to hear stuff like that. Rhys only returns the kiss briefly before pulling away again, not allowing Axis to distract him.

“It was like you were meant to take my cock,” Rhys continues in the same quiet whisper next to Axis’ ear.

Axis manages to open his eyes soon enough to catch the smirk on Rhys’ face. For a split second, anger manages to overpower the pleasure and Axis can’t help but snarl back, “Why don’t you––ah!”

Throwing his head back against the pillows, Axis cuts himself off with a loud moan, when Rhys smiles purposely at him before canting his hips to hit the sweet spot inside Axis with brutal accuracy, leaving Axis breathless. Now that he’s found Axis’ prostate, Rhys isn’t about to let the opportunity go to waste.

Each one of Rhys’ pitiless thrusts has Axis’ hands skating across the damp skin of Rhys’ back. His legs tighten around Rhys’ waist, driving Rhys’ cock deeper each time he moves his hips in a way that makes Axis’ mouth drop open in a voiceless scream.

“You were made for me,” Rhys breathes into his ear, punctuating the end of each word with a hard thrust and Axis can only cry out each time in response.

Though it’s not the only thing Rhys has left to say.

“You’re mine.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Rhys falters and stops moving altogether. Axis turns to look at him, about ready to tear his own face off if Rhys doesn’t start moving again, but the look on Rhys’ face stops him.

It’s probably the most honest look he’s ever seen on Rhys’ face, completely genuine and unguarded.

Rhys has a blank, unsettling expression and he won’t meet Axis’ eyes. As he keeps looking at Rhys, Axis’ mind replays what just happened. The words had barely been above a whisper, but Axis can’t pretend he didn’t hear them. He doesn’t want to pretend.

Thinking about what Rhys said is making him feel a lot of things, a lot of things he can’t quite put into words but he’s definitely not disgusted. Despite what they may say to each other most of the time, Axis has never seen Rhys as a creepy client, or felt threatened. Even though it’s strange to admit, Rhys is more than just another client. 

Axis has never had to put on an act with Rhys, and Rhys has never expected anything more.

A frown settles on Rhys’ face as he starts to turn away but Axis’ fingers catch his chin, keeping him in place and forcing Rhys to look down at him.

If Axis isn’t running from this, whatever ‘ _this_ ’ is, then he isn’t going to let Rhys run from it either. Axis starts nodding slowly, trying to think of something he can say.

He settles for a word. 

“Okay.”

A tense moment passes where Rhys stares back at him with wide eyes before the smallest of smiles appears at the corner of his mouth.

Rhys leans forward, meeting Axis’ lips to kiss him in a way Axis has never been kissed before. Rhys finally gives into to the fast pace Axis has been craving, snapping his hips into Axis so frantically the bed starts rattling, loudly knocking against the wall. He feels Rhys’ hand run across his chest, stroking his skin, while his tongue claims Axis’ mouth. 

Axis is tuned to Rhys’ touch, and Rhys knows exactly how to play him, making Axis helplessly fill the room with muffled gasps and moans.

It feels so good that Axis forgets his own name. It’s impossible for him to ever forget Rhys’ name however which he shouts, even with Rhys’ lips still fervently pressed against his own, as he comes untouched between them. Axis returns the kiss as best he can while Rhys searches for his own orgasm, which hits him not long after.

As they both try to catch their breath, Axis gazes up at Rhys through half-lidded eyes. He can’t explain it but his hand finds its way to Rhys’ face on its own, while Rhys watches him with an unreadable expression. Axis tidies the front of Rhys hair, which is still sticking to his damp forehead. His hand moves down to cup the side of Rhys’ face, his thumb lazily stroking Rhys’ cheek a couple of times before it drops back down onto the bed.

Axis is stunned when Rhys’ arms slowly wrap around him and he’s drawn into a tight hug, Rhys burying his face into the crook of Axis’ neck as he holds Axis gently and close.

The hug only lasts for a few seconds, not giving Axis enough time to respond to it, before Rhys lets go of him again, making sure to be careful as he slides out of Axis.

Axis continues to watch in silence as Rhys gets up and abruptly walks into the bathroom without saying anything. Axis’ eyes eventually move from the closed bathroom door to stare up at the ceiling instead. 

_‘Did I make a mistake?’_

Axis has too much he can think about, so that’s why he’s surprised when he ends up thinking about nothing at all.

***** 

Rhys stays another hour or two after the sun comes up. He had eventually come out of the bathroom and back to the bed. Axis almost hadn’t expected him to. He didn’t hold Axis in his arms and Axis didn’t want to be held either, he would never have let Rhys do anything as clichéd as that.

All they’ve been doing is lying down, shoulder to shoulder, staring anywhere but each other, not speaking. The silence between them is heavy and awkward but Axis can’t be bothered trying to do anything about it. It is what it is.

When Axis is on the brink of falling asleep Rhys sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

“I should go,” Rhys needlessly explains as he starts to move around the room to gather his things.

Axis folds his arms behind his head, trying his best to ignore the silence that’s settled between them again. He can sense Rhys glancing over at him occasionally as he puts his clothes back on, but when Axis turns his head to meet his eyes Rhys looks away, avoiding him.

If Rhys is worried about what they said to each other earlier, Axis wouldn’t have been able to tell just by looking at his face, but the way Rhys is acting now makes it pretty fucking obvious. 

Rhys straightens his jacket and finally drags his eyes from the ground to look at Axis, as if it’s a burden to meet his gaze. His mouth opens and Axis waits for him to say something, anything, but apparently Rhys still has nothing to say so he turns and walks to the door. He lingers though and Axis can practically hear, or imagine, the silent debate that must be going on in Rhys’ head right now.

“Looking forward to next time, Atlas,” Rhys says over his shoulder, throwing Axis his usual, unwavering smirk. 

Axis reacts with an instinctual sneer but can’t help feeling a little… disappointed.

“Wait Rhys,” Axis hears himself saying as the door opens with a click. 

It’s odd how foreign Rhys’ name feels on his tongue, maybe it’s because Axis only uses it when he’s shouting it as he comes. Usually during that type of situation he’s too preoccupied to care. He doesn’t let himself worry about it now either as he moves off the bed and quickly joins Rhys by the door. 

Axis grabs the front of Rhys’ jacket and pulls him into a kiss to rival the one Rhys gave him earlier. Axis puts everything he can into it, not allowing their lips to part for a second. He should probably be asking himself why he’s putting so much effort into this, but that’s a thought that can wait until later. It’s not important right now.

Eventually, the likelihood that they’ll pass out becomes too much of a risk so Axis starts to pull away. Rhys rocks forward to follow him and Axis manages to steady the both of them before they can crash to the floor.

Axis can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous they are and clutches Rhys’ shoulders, now relying on the other man to keep him upright. Rhys takes advantage of how close they are to rest his forehead against Axis’, silencing his laughter immediately. 

The unquestionably genuine smile on Rhys’ face leaves Axis speechless.

“See you soon,” Rhys murmurs quietly, giving him another short, chaste kiss before adding, “Axis.”

Rhys takes a step back and walks out, the same smile still on his face, leaving Axis’ heart hammering in his chest as he stares blankly at the door.

“Oh shit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My blood, sweat and tears (and a little bit of my sanity) went into writing this fic so I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
